


Sharing with You

by FormidablePassion



Series: Wincest Love Week 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desire for Poloamory, M/M, Mentions of past Sam/Jess, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Love Week, Wincest Love Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Dean returns from a hunt to find Sam sitting on his bed, drinking and morose.Dean offers comfort while Sam tells him a few things he never knew.





	Sharing with You

**Author's Note:**

> This year I participated in the [Wincest Love Week](http://wincestloveweek.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr.  
> This was the seventh and final day and the prompts were:  
> Season 13: Sam and Dean taking care of baby Jack  
> Drunk!Sam  
> Dean finding old photos of stripper!Sam at Stanford  
> I picked Drunk!Sam with a special bonus at the end.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Dean walked into the bunker and felt like there was something off. Most of the lights were off and there was no noise anywhere. “Sammy?” he called out. 

When he didn’t get a response, Dean went in search for him. Sam wasn’t in his room. Dean went to leave his duffle bag in his own room before he searched further. 

That is where he found Sam. He was sitting cross legged on Dean’s bed with a photo album and a bottle of whiskey. When Dean cleared his throat Sam looked up. His eyes were a bit glassy but Sam smiled wide at the sight of his brother. 

“Dean! You’re home.” His words were only slightly slurred when he spoke, but given Sam had a fairly high tolerance, it told Dean how much his brother had drank. 

“Yeah, buddy. I told you I would be home tonight. It was a simple salt and burn.” Dean tilted his head to look at the photo album in Sam’s lap. “What’s that?” Dean nodded to the pictures as he began to lose some of his layers of clothing. 

Sam shrugged and took a long pull from the bottle before licking his lips and staring down at the pictures. One was of him and Jess the Halloween before she died. Dean figured that he was having one of those days. He did everything that he could to be supportive of Sam on those days, ignoring how badly it hurt that Sam had ever left and loved someone else. 

“She would have loved you.” Sam said quietly. 

Dean just sat on the bed next to Sam and waited. He knew there was more. Even if this was not how these conversations usually went. Hell, Sam never broke out photo albums and especially not in Dean’s room. 

“She knew, ya know.” That was news to Dean. “About us. She was fine with it. Didn’t think less of us. Didn’t shame me. Just wanted me to be happy.” He looked up and into Dean’s eyes. “Just like you.” 

Dean nodded, lost in hazel eyes and words that weren’t quite processing in his brain. “That—that’s good. Very important quality to have in someone that—” Dean stopped and took a breath. “I wish I would have had the chance to know her.” It was all Dean could offer. And he wasn’t lying. He wanted nothing but Sam’s happiness in life. Even at the cost of his own. 

Sam’s body shook with laughter and he took another drink of whiskey then offered the bottle to Dean. There was no way he was passing that up. Not now. “I had this crazy idea, Dean. Insane.” Sam smiled and flipped pages before looking up back to Dean. 

“You gonna share with the class, Sammy?” Dean asked and lifted the bottle to his lips. He watched as Sam’s eyes followed the action and went a little darker as he watched Dean wrap his lips around the opening of the bottle. 

“Yeah. That was the idea. Sharing.” Sam continued to watch Dean’s lips as he finished the drink and licked a stray drop off the bottom one. 

“I’m not followin’, Sam.” Dean waited until Sam looked him in the eyes again. He smiled. 

“I wanted to share. It was crazy because, I mean… right? I think that she would have went for it. Especially after you two met.” Sam leaned forward and licked Dean’s bottom lip following the path that his own tongue had just made. 

Dean’s voice cracked as he spoke again, watching Sam sit back, “Wait, you mean share  _ me?  _ Or share  _ her _ ?” Dean asked. 

“Both. Or you two sharing me, I guess.” Sam shrugged. He didn’t have the same sadness about him that he used to when talking about Jess. “It doesn’t matter. Things went the way they did and there was nothing I could have done to change it. I know that now. Some days I try to remember little things, like how she smelled. Or the way her voice sounded when she was singing in the morning before we went to class.” Sam shook his head. “I lose a little piece of her memory every day.”

Dean’s chest ached for his brother. “Sam…” Dean wrapped an arm around Sam’s shoulders and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head. 

“It’s okay. Really. I have you. I will always have you. That is the most important.” Sam paused a moment. “Is it wrong that I came to the realization that if—if she were alive and I ever had to choose, I’d choose you?” Sam asked. 

Dean’s chest swelled and ached at the same time. Knowing that Sam was as gone on him as he was on Sam, that he would choose Dean over Jess any day, it made him feel like his heart would burst out of love. But it also ached because there are the days that Dean  _ knows _ he doesn’t deserve Sam, and that Sam deserves so much better than him. 

“Nah. I will always choose you too, Sammy.” Dean looked down at his brother and Sam looked up at him. He brought their lips together in a soft kiss that bit with the taste of Whiskey, silent promises behind it. They would always have one another. Not even death would keep him from Sam. 

~~ After a while Dean started looking at the pictures too and found the one the Jess took of Sam when he had a very short stint as a stripper to make sure the bills got paid. Dean teased Sam about it until Sam shut him up by showing him some of the moves that he still has.  ~~

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
